Brightstar's Path
by Brightshadow296
Summary: Brightkit is just an normal kit, living a normal life until one day she discovers there is a whole path set out for her. Can she save the clans before it's too late?
1. Allegiances

ThunderClan  
Leader: Hollystar - grey she-cat with white paws with light hazel eyes  
Deputy: Brambleheart - brown tabby tom with white chest and green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Dawnlight - A fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Dapplepaw - white and brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes  
Warriors:  
Thornfire - brown tabby tom with amber eyes (brother Brambleheart)  
Spottedpelt - calico she-cat with green eyes  
Icestorm - white she-cat with grey markings and blue eyes (daughter Leopardpaw, sons Snowpaw, Blazepaw)  
Ravenflight - Black tom with amber eyes (mate Swifthead)  
Apprentice: Leopardpaw  
Bluetail - blue tom with green eyes  
Tigerlegs- dark ginger tom with black stripes and green eyes (mate Brightfire)  
Apprentice: Snowpaw  
Tangleheart - fluffy dark grey tom with very light blue eyes (mate, Hawkheart)  
Darkfire - dark grey and ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Mousepelt - grey and white tom with amber eyes  
Leafsong - white she-cat with green eyes  
Poppytail - calico she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (mate Thornfire)  
Brackenstorm - golden, brown tom with amber eyes  
Queens:  
Goldensky - light ginger she-cat with blue eyes (kits: Brightkit and Rainkit)  
Brightfire - brown she-cat with hazel eyes (kits, Mudkit and Scarkit)  
Hawkheart - golden tabby with hazel eyes (kits, Wildkit, Fuzzykit and Nightkit)  
Apprentices:  
Leopardpaw - light brown with leopard markings and green eyes (mentor Tigerlegs)  
Snowpaw - white tom with green eyes (sister Leopardpaw, mentor Swiftlegs)  
Blazepaw - dark ginger tom with green eyes and white paws (mother, Icestorm)  
Elders:  
Mossfur - light tortoiseshell she-cat (sons, Brambleheart and Thornfire)  
Wildheart - Black and white tom with amber eyes (mate, Mossfur)  
Loudclaw - long haired light and dark brown tom with very light green eyes (mate, Flowerpetal dead, daughter Icestorm)

RiverClan  
Leader: Lakestar - grey tabby tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Heatherheart - dark grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Amberfrost - ginger she-cat with brown eyes  
Warriors:  
Emberflame - Black tom with amber eyes (mate Nightwhisker)  
Apprentice: Fuzzypaw  
Swiftface - brown tabby with white paws and hazel eyes (mate Clawface)  
Apprentice: Redpaw  
Hailstorm - light grey tom with amber eyes  
Frostpelt - white she-cat with blue eyes  
Troutfur - dark grey tom with green eyes  
Lilybreeze - grey she-cat with blue eyes (mate Hailstorm)  
Apprentice: Icepaw  
Queens:  
Nightwhisker - dark grey almost black she-cat with blue eyes (kits, Stonekit, Flowerkit and Lionkit)  
Clawface - Dark brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (Mudkit, Firekit,)  
Apprentices:  
Fuzzypaw - fuzzy black she-cat with green eyes (mother, Clawface, mentor Frostpelt)  
Icepaw - light grey tom with blue eyes (mother, Lilybreeze, mentor Swiftface)  
Redpaw - red tom with green eyes (brother Icepaw, mentor Heatherheart)  
Elders:  
Nutleaf - fluffy brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes  
Cloudcreek - white tom with grey patches and green eyes

ShadowClan  
Leader: Darkstar - dark grey tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Ivyclaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Volestrike - light brown tom with amber eyes  
Warriors:  
Nightshade - black she-cat with amber eyes (daughter Hazelpaw, son Patchpaw)  
Darkheart - black tom with long claws and hazel eyes (mate Nightshade)  
Kinktail - fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with a kink in her tail and hazel eyes  
Tigerstorm - brown tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes (mate, Leafshine)  
Blackclaw - black tom with long, sharp claws and piercing blue eyes  
Queens:  
Leafshine - black and white she-cat (kits, Shadowkit, Amberkit and Poppykit)  
Apprentices:  
Hazelpaw - cream she-cat with brown eyes (mentor Tigerstorm)  
Patchpaw - brown tom with white patches and green eyes (mentor Kinktail)  
Elders:  
Halffoot - old ginger tom with green eyes (lost foot in battle with fox)  
Heatherpool - cream she-cat with brown patches and hazel eyes

WindClan  
Leader: Rapidstar - black and white tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Mothpelt - light brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat: Poppypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
Warriors:  
Appledawn - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (daughters, Jaypaw and Birdpaw)  
Fireblaze - dark ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes  
Lightstorm - cream she-cat with green eyes  
Hareflight - light brown tom with long legs and amber eyes  
Queens:  
Frostshine - white she-cat with light brown face and blue eyes (kit, Owlkit)  
Apprentices:  
Jaypaw - silver she-cat with blue eyes (mentor Fireblaze)  
Birdpaw - grey she-cat with amber eyes (mentor Lightstorm)  
Elders: Rockclaw - brown tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
Moonlight shone down on the river as a fluffy white pelt slid out of the bushes, "Amberfrost? Are you there?" the white she-cat whispered "Oh, stop being so secretive, I mean we're medicine cats we aren't breaking the warrior code" The ginger she-cat meowed in reply "Sorry, so what did you want to tell me?" the white she-cat asked "Dawnlight I received a prophecy from Starclan ... A bright shadow will save us from the one guided by darkness" Amberfrost meowed solemnly "What could it mean?" Dawnlight asked tilting her head to the side "I'm not sure but in the background of the vision there was thunder and a wave crashed into me as the prophecy finished, that's why I wanted to talk to you" Amberfrost finished "So I could keep an eye on my Clan" Dawnlight sighed "Exactly, good luck" Amberfrost replied wading her way across the river. 'I must keep an eye out for a bright shadow or a 'one' guided by darkness. Oh what could all this mean?' Dawnlight thought as she made her way back to camp.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Come on Rainkit, wake up" a black kit with white paws and chest, squeaked as she prodded her sister's stomach "Uhhhhh what do you want Brightkit?" the little grey ball of fluff asked sleepily "Awww you still haven't opened your eyes" Brightkit complained "What's the matter with that?" Rainkit asked confused, Brightkit sighed " Mum said I can't explore the camp until you open your eyes" Brightkit explained "Fuzzykit, Mudkit, Scarkit, Wildkit and Nightkit have all opened their eyes and are out exploring the camp, I want to be out there with them!" Brightkit complained "Brightkit, stop nagging your sister" a beautiful light ginger she-cat with blue eyes said sweetly "But Goldensky I want to go outside" Brightkit protested "Well you'll just have to wait" Goldensky replied "Humph" Brightkit pouted. Then the next day Rainkit opened her eyes "Yay Rainkit opened her eyes, now we can go outside" Brightkit cheered "Yes you can, now be careful, don't disturb anyone and look after your sister" Goldensky warned as Brightkit was walking out of the nursery "Yes mum, come on Rainkit" Brightkit replied as she helped Rainkit outside. The sunlight stung Brightkit's eyes "Whoa, it's so big" Brightkit and Rainkit said in unison "Hey guys look Rainkit opened her eyes" a fluffy black kit called to the other kits "Hey Nightkit, yeah she has so now we can all play" Brightkit answered as a fuzzy brown she-kit and a golden brown she-kit tackled her to the ground "Mudkit, Fuzzykit get off me" Brightkit shoved them off "Hey where is Wildkit?" Brightkit asked Fuzzykit "Probably mooning over Leopardpaw" Fuzzykit scoffed, just as she spoke Wildkit walked over to the group of kits with a dreamy look in his eyes and almost walked into Brightkit "Hey watch where you're going!" Brightkit snapped as Wildkit stepped on her tail "Oops sorry" Wildkit sulked snapping out of his trance "See told you" Fuzzykit whispered to Brightkit "Yeah" chuckled Brightkit "Kits come on it's time for your nap" Goldensky called "Awwww" all the kits whined "Come on."

**Hey guys Brightshadow here. This is my first fanfic so please don't go hating on me, I've just changed the title and allegiances (added two characters and changed Swifthead to Goldensky and Swiftlegs to Ravenflight) Please review and follow.**

**Me: Goldensky will you please say the disclaimer**

**Goldensky: Oh fine, Brightshadow does not own Warriors the Erin Hunter Two-legs do, only the characters in this book belong to her (though you are free to use them) except Fuzzyhead, Mudpath, Wildhead, Nightslayer and Firestorm, they belong to my friends.**

**Me: Thanks Goldensky, Bye Everyone!**

**Goldensky: Yeah... bye**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
5 moons had past and Brightkit and the other kits were almost ready to almost ready to become apprentices "I can't wait to be an apprentice" Brightkit squeaked with excitement "Calm down you still have another half moon to go yet" Goldensky replied rapping her tail around her kit "Hey mum where is Mudkit, Fuzzykit, Wildkit and Rainkit?" Brightkit asked looking around the camp "I don't know, what is that Fuzzykit's tail over their near the dirtplace, OH NO THEY ARE LEAVING CAMP!" Goldensky panicked, Brightkit took after them with Thornfire on her heels. Meanwhile the 4 kits that were out of camp were trying to hunt a thrush when a badger came out from behind them. Brightkit heard the kits scream and so did Thornfire as they raced to the sound they saw the badger creeping closer to the kits "Leave them alone you fox-heart" Thornfire yowled as he shot himself at the badger "Come on guys let's get out of here" Brightkit said gathering all the kits, and was heading back to camp to get help when Brambleheart and Spottedpelt came running to help Thornfire. The kits were almost at camp when they heard a painful screech "What was that?" Rainkit asked shaking, soon after the first screech a second one came "Kits? Oh thank Starclan you're safe" Goldensky came racing to them with the other two queens close behind. Hollystar exited her den just as Spottedpelt ran into camp "Thornfire is DEAD!" she yowled as Brambleheart dragged his body into camp "How did he die?" Hollystar demanded "He died saving those kits from a badger" Brambleheart growled and turned at Mudkit, Fuzzykit, Wildkit and Rainkit "What!? Is the badger still on our territory? Bluetail, Swiftlegs..." Hollystar started when Brambleheart interrupted "No, the badger is dead, Thornfire killed as it took his life" Brambleheart growled "Thornfire was a brave and loyal warrior, let us sit the vigil for him" Hollystar announced as everyone gather and shared words with the warrior for the last time "Thank you for saving my sister, I will aways honor your courage" Brightkit whispered just loud enough that when she had finished speaking the whole Clan looked up at her in surprise "Very wise words, young one" Brightkit looked up to see Hollystar standing there "He was a brave warrior and I will never forget him" Brightkit sighed "He didn't deserve to die yet" she finished. Hollystar just looked at her for a while then said "Go to your nest little one, you've had a big day" Hollystar meowed "Yes Hollystar" Brightkit answered as she headed for her nest.

**Another chapter done!**

**Me: Hollystar the disclaimer please**

**Hollystar: Brightshadow296 does not own Warriors the Erin Hunter peoples do**

**Brightkit: Wait POOF!**

**Me: Great now Brightkit's gonna hate me for proofing her out *Sigh***

**Well bye, for now! :-)**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Brightkit woke up the next morning with sore paws "Mum?" she looked up to see that her mother and sister had gone "Brightfire do you know where Swifthead is?" she asked Mudkit's and Scarkit's mother "Outside dear" she replied "Thanks" she replied heading outside. When she got outside she saw Hollystar talking to Rainkit, Fuzzykit, Mudkit and Wildkit "Whose idea was it to sneak out of camp?" Hollystar asked the kits and when no one answered she added "It won't effect when you become apprentices" "It was me" Wildkit said stepping forward "Do you want to tell me why?" she asked, Wildkit looked around at all the others and answered "No" "Ok, but don't ever sneak out of camp again" "Yes Hollystar" the kits replied in unison as she left. Brightkit walked over to her sister "Hey Rainkit, what to play moss ball?" she called "Can Scarkit play too?" Rainkit asked glancing over to where Scarkit was sitting by himself "Yeah, I guess so" Brightkit replied "Yay, thanks Brightkit" Rainkit cheered running over to get Scarkit who's face immediately lit up and she went off to get some moss. Brightkit, Scarkit and Rainkit played moss ball until sunset "Kits come on, you need your sleep if your going to be apprentices tomorrow" Swifthead called and all the kits ran inside straight away.

**I'm soooooo sorry for the short chapter, had a bit of writers block.**

**Brightkit: Grrrr I can't believe you poofed me out!**

**Me: Urrrr I'm sorry for the hundredth time, how about to make it up to you I let you say the disclaimer**

**Brightkit: Yay! Brightshadow296 does not own Warriors the Erin Hunter Two-legs do**

**Me: Thanks Brightkit**

**Bye everyone, till next time Brightshadow out ? ﾟﾘﾇ****? ﾟﾑﾻ****?**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock to her my words" Hollystar called from her position on the highrock and cats started to gather " Brightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Your mentor will be Spottedpelt. I hope Spottedpelt will pass down all she knows on to you." Hollystar said and glanced over to Spottedpelt " Spottedpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mossfur, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and an excellent fighter. You will be the mentor of Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Brightpaw." Hollystar finished as Brightpaw went up and touched nose with her mentor. After the other apprentices had got they name and mentor everyone cheered the names the parents the loudest. Mudpaw got Bluetail, Fuzzypaw got Brambleheart, Rainpaw got Darkfire, Scarpaw got Tangleheart, Wildpaw got Icestorm and Nightpaw got Mousepelt. Brightpaw was going to go over to see the other apprentices when Spottedpelt stepped in front of her "Want to go on a tour of the territory?" she asked calmly "Yes please" Brightpaw squeaked. Brightpaw was following her mentor through the thick forest "Where will we go first?" Brightpaw asked her mentor excitedly "Umm what about the Riverclan boarder then the Shadowclan, the Windclan" Spottedpelt suggested "Oooo yes please" Brightpaw replied racing after her mentor. Once they arrived at the Riverclan boarder Brightpaw was trying to remember everything she could about the boarder, what it looked like and smelt like, suddenly Spottedpelt stiffened. Brightpaw followed her gaze to where she saw two Riverclan cats lounging on the rocks of Sunningrocks "Isn't that Thunderclan territory?" Brightpaw hissed, her fur ruffling up "No" Spottedpelt sighed "What?" Brightpaw tilted her head to the side "Riverclan took it a couple of days before you were born" Spottedpelt explained "Oh, but we are going to take Sunningrocks back, right?" Brightpaw asked her mentor hopefully "Maybe" Spottedpelt answered after thinking for a while "Come on let's check out the rest of the territory" Spottedpelt meowed before running off. They had reached the Windclan border when Brightpaw picked up the scent of a mouse and she pricked her ears trying to locate it, her mentor watching intently. She located the mouse and slowly padded towards it, but the mouse had noticed her and started to run but it wasn't fast enough and Brightpaw killed it with a swift bite "Nice but you forgot to keep your tail hovering above the ground so the mouse noticed you, you are lucky you caught it, who taught you how to hunt?" Spottedpelt asked curiously "My dad" Brightpaw answered scuffing her paws in the leaves, embarrassed "Well it's almost perfect but it needs a bit of work" her mentor added thoughtfully "Well, let's head back to camp so you can give that to the elders" Spottedpelt meowed heading towards camp.

**Yay! Another chapter done!**

**Me: Now a special thanks to my friends and follower Fuzzyhead and Mudpath who also write awesome stories ( I was not threatened or paid to say this) Spottedpelt would you please do the honours**

**Spottedpelt: Brightshadow296 does not own Warriors the Two-legs called Erin Hunter (what a strange name) own Warriors**

**Bye Peoples!?￢ﾜﾌ️****? ﾟﾑﾏ****? ﾟﾑﾏ**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
After Brightpaw had fed the elders, she went to find the other apprentices. She looked around the camp, Wildpaw was mooning after Leopardpaw, Icestorm and Brambleheart were sharing tongues and Hollystar was sitting in the shade of the highrock with Bluetail. "Hey Wildpaw, Leopardpaw, have you seen Rainpaw, Mudpaw or Fuzzypaw?" she called "Rainpaw went out hunting with Scarpaw and their mentors and Mudpaw and Fuzzypaw should be back from a border patrol soon" Leopardpaw replied "Thanks" Brightpaw answered sitting down to wait for Mudpaw and Fuzzypaw. Brightpaw had just finished grooming herself when Fuzzypaw ran into the camp with scratches and clumps of fur missing "Sh...Shadow...Clan" she said puffing "Fuzzypaw" Brightpaw ran over to her injured friend as Dawnlight, the medicine cat, came through "She'll live" she stated as the queue for everyone to continue "Ok, Spottedpelt, Mousepelt, Nightpaw and Brightpaw will come with me and everyone else defend the camp" he meowed "Oh and if the hunting patrol get back tell them what's happening and to stay here" he said to Icestorm as they headed to the Shadowclan border 'My first battle" Brightpaw thought excitedly. Once they had reached the border she saw Mudpaw fighting what looked like a cream apprentice and Hawkheart and Tigerlegs fighting back to back against two she-cats, a black one and a tortoiseshell. More shadows started to appear "Thunderclan attack" Brambleheart yowled and the patrol jumped into the battle, Brightpaw leaped over to help Mudpaw and together they defeated her and she ran off with a scratch down her flank (from Brightpaw) and a scratch across the face (from Mudpaw). As they turned around they saw that everyone had defeated their opponent but the only major injuries was a deep gash in Tigerlegs's leg "And don't come back you fox hearts" Brightpaw yowled. As they arrived at camp Dawnlight and Dapplepaw came round treating everyone's injuries, once she was treated she went to grab a vole from the fresh kill pile "Fuzzypaw what happened?" she listened to Hollystar and Fuzzypaw as she ate her vole "Well we were on a border patrol when all of a sudden a Shadowclan patrol jumped out at us, they said that they were this part of the territory belongs to them" Fuzzypaw shuddered "Interesting" Hollystar said thoughtfully "Thank you, you can go now" she added and Fuzzypaw came over to Brightpaw "Hey, want some vole" Brightpaw offered "Sure" Fuzzypaw answered "Hey, tonight's the gathering" Brightpaw exclaimed "Yeah, I wonder who's going" Fuzzypaw said through mouthfuls. It was sunset when Hollystar leaped onto the highrock "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to listen to what I have to say" she yowled and cats started to gather "Tonight is the gathering and I will take Brambleheart, Dawnlight, Dapplepaw, Bluetail, Swifthead, Darkfire, Spottedpelt, Brightpaw, Rainpaw and Fuzzypaw" she announced "Yay, we're all going to the gathering" Brightpaw squeaked to Fuzzypaw and Rainpaw "Yes, but we better grab a quick snack everyone is about to leave" Fuzzypaw stated "Oh yeah, what do you want?" Brightpaw asked "Vole" Rainpaw said "No mouse, you always have vole if there is some" Fuzzypaw complained "Ok two mice it is" Brightpaw said grabbing the mice. Once they had finished they headed of to the gathering, it had seemed like only a couple of minutes before they got there, and when they did Brightpaw couldn't believe her eyes.

**Hey, like that chapter? Please review and follow**

**Fuzzypaw: Do you think Hollystar will bring up the Shadowclan border thing at The Gathering?**

**Mudpaw: Probably *Says thoughtfully***

**Brightpaw: What made me not believe my eyes? *Says this wailing***

**Me: You'll just have to wait, now... Fuzzypaw why don't you say the disclaimer for all the hard work you did warning the Clan and all**

**Fuzzypaw: Yay! Brightshadow does not own Warriors the awesome Erin Hunter Two-legs did**

**Me: Thanks Fuzzypaw, so bye everyone**

**Fuzzypaw/Mudpaw/Brightpaw: Bye everyone!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Fourtrees was huge. There were cats everywhere, though see could only smell Windclan and Riverclan. She wasn't sure what to do and just like Spottedpelt read her mind she said "Go talk to the other apprentices, but don't give away any secrets but don't talk to little it will make you seem hostile" "Thanks" Brightpaw replied before heading over to where the apprentices were gathering. "Hey, what's your name?" a brown she-cat with a golden tinge and hazel eyes asked "Brightpaw, what's yours?" "Mudpaw, I'm from Riverclan" she meowed "Oh I'm from Thunderclan" Brightpaw puffed her chest out proudly "Want to go meet the other apprentices?"Mudpaw flicked her tail to where the other apprentices were "Sure" Brightpaw answered and followed her over there. Brightpaw met another Shadowclan apprentice named Patchpaw and a silver Windclan apprentice named Jaypaw when a dark grey tom stepped forward on the greatrock and yowled "Let the gathering begin" "Who's that?" Brightpaw whispered to Mudpaw "That's Darkstar of Shadowclan, the grey tabby tom is our leader Lakestar from Riverclan and the black and white tom is Rapidstar from Windclan" Mudpaw hissed back "Shadowclan has 2 new apprentices Patchpaw and Hazelpaw" Darkstar boomed "Patchpaw, Hazelpaw, Patchpaw, Hazelpaw" all the cats cheered "The prey is also running well during this Greenleaf, that is all" he finished stepping back allowing the grey tabby tom, Lakestar, to step forward "Prey is also running well for Riverclan and we also have 2 new apprentices Mudpaw and Firepaw with 3 more coming in a moon ,3 new warriors Redfur, Fuzzyface and Icepath" he announced "Mudpaw, Firepaw, Fuzzyface, Icepath, Redfur" everyone cheered and Brightpaw cheered the loudest for her friend and Hollystar stepped forward "Thunderclan is thriving this Greenleaf with 7 new apprentices, though they are not all here Brightpaw, Rainpaw, Mudpaw, Scarpaw, Fuzzypaw, Nightpaw and Wildpaw" she meowed "Brightpaw, Rainpaw, Mudpaw, Scarpaw, Fuzzypaw, Nightpaw, Wildpaw" everyone cheered, Brightpaw felt as if she was going to burst with pride and Rapidstar stepped forward "The rabbits are running well on the more and we too have 2 new apprentices Jaypaw and Birdpaw" "Jaypaw, Birdpaw, Jaypaw, Birdpaw" "Also one of our warriors, Rockclaw, has moved to the elders den, that is all" he finished and all the cats spilt off into little groups. Brightpaw realized how much Fuzzyface looked like Mudpaw "Is Fuzzyface your sister?" Brightpaw asked awkwardly "Yes, and Icepath will probably be her mate, I mean he is always following her around" Mudpaw stated looking over to where her sister and Icepath were sitting "Do you like anyone? Brightpaw asked nudging her friend "Wellll..." Mudpaw blushed looking embarrassed "Come on" Brightpaw insisted "Well... there is this one cat... his name is Stonekit" she finished looking embarrassed "Kit?" Brightpaw asked confused " He's becoming an apprentice in the next moon!" she exclaimed starting to bristle "Ok, ok, calm down" Brightpaw said backing away "Oh sorry" Mudpaw said calming down "Thunderclan to me" Hollystar yowled "Bye Mudpaw, got to go" Brightpaw said "Good luck with Stonekit" she whispered as she left.

**Me: Oooo Mudpaw of Riverclan got a crush!? ﾟﾘﾉ**

**Mudpaw (RC): Hey! Leave me alone! *Blushing***

**_Stonekit pops out of nowhere_**

**Stonekit: Hey everyone!**

**Mudpaw: Aaaaahhhhh! *Runs off***

**Stonekit: Did I do something wrong? *Asks innocently***

**Me: No, I think you just scared her *Lied***

**Stonekit: Should I go check on her **

**Me: Just do that later, you are in the same clan, how about since she's not here you say the disclaimer for her**

**Stonekit: Ok, Brightshadow does not own Warriors the Erin Hunter Two-legs do Bla Bla Bla**

**Me: Thanks Stonekit that was the best disclaimer ever *Sarcasm* Bye everyone **

**Stonekit/Mudpaw: Yeah Bye**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Once they arrived back in camp Brightpaw was so tired she just flopped down in a random nest and she was sent into a dreamless sleep. Brightpaw felt prodding on her side " Urrr.. What?" She grumbled looking up to see a dark ginger tom with his paw in mid poke "Ummm... Spottedpelt wants you for some training he mumbled before wandering out of the den "Fine" Brightpaw grumbled back getting up edto see Rainpaw grooming herself next to her "Who was that?" she asked her sister yawning "That was Blazepaw.. I think" she answered thoughtfully "Oh well, I have to go train with Spottedpelt, see you later" Brightpaw said stretching "Bye" Rainpaw answered still looking absent minded. Sunlight stung Brightpaw's eyes as she walked over to Spottedpelt "Oh good, Blazepaw managed to wake you, today we will do some battle training with Blazepaw, Leopardpaw and Nightpaw" Spottedpelt informed her as Blazepaw arrived with Leopardpaw, Nightpaw and their mentors "Everyones here, ok, lets go" she meowed heading towards the training hollow. The group walked through the forest until they reached the training hollow "Ok first we will split up into groups of two, then they will go off and learn moves from their mentors and then came back here and work as a team" Spottedpelt finished "The pairs will be Leopardpaw and Nightpaw and Blazepaw and Brightpaw" Leafsong, Blazepaw's mentor continued "So that each new apprentice will be paired with an older one" Mousepelt, Nightpaw's mentor finished and they headed off in their groups. As they walked to find a little clearing, Brightpaw looked over at Blazepaw, he was a dark ginger tom with white paws and green eyes 'I wonder what his strengths and weaknesses could be?' she thought just as Leafsong meowed "We're here" "Ok so first lets have a mock battle to assess your skills, remember keep your claws sheathed" Spottedpelt reminded flicking her tail to the training hollow. Once they had entered the hollow Blazepaw and Brightpaw had started sizing each other up 'Ok so he's bigger than me but I'm probably faster' she thought deeply and almost missed Spottedpelt calling the start of the battle "Go!" She yowled and Blazepaw charged towards her but she easily dodged all his attempts 'He's going easy on me' she realised angrily and her fur started to rise "You're going easy on me" she spat "Come give me all you got" With that she saw worry flicker in his eyes but it quickly disappeared "Fine, it's on" he growled and swiped at her but she dodged and ran quickly behind him and leapt, he didn't see her until she was a tail length behind him and his instincts must have kicked in because he lashed out his hind legs. That unfortunately sent her flying backwards and into a tree with a sickening "THUD!" And the last things she remembered hearing was "Brightpaw I'm so sorry, are you ok?, please Starclan let her be ok" 'Blazepaw' she thought dazed then she heard Spottedpelt's and Leafsong's voices, then everything just went black.

**Hi everyone, I'm sorry if my chapters seem short, this is my first story though.**

**Me: Anyway, hey Blazepaw why did you have to do that to poor Brightpaw?**

**Blazepaw: I didn't mean too**

**Brightpaw: Am I going to be ok?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Leafsong: Hey guys**

**Me: Ah Leafsong, do you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Leafsong: Ok sure, Brighty does not own Warriors the Erin Hunter two-legs do**

**Me: Thanks but don't call me Brighty**

**Leafsong: Ok**

**Me: Bye everyone**

**Leafsong/Brightpaw/Blazepaw: Bye**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
"Oh no, what have I done?" Blazepaw whimpered so quietly that even Leafsong who was about a tail length away from him couldn't hear "Brightpaw, Brightpaw" Spottedpelt's voice brought him back into reality "Oh Starclan, I've killed her" he suddenly meowed loudly trembling "No Blazepaw, she's still breathing" Leafsong, his mentor said in her silky voice "But we need to get her back to Dawnlight, now" Spottedpelt meowed anxiously and Blazepaw remembered this was her first apprentice "I'll carry her" he offered and the two mentors exchanged worried glances "It's the least I could do" he added "Fine" Spottedpelt sighed "Leafsong, race ahead and alert Dawnlight or Dapplepaw, whoever is there" she ordered and Leafsong raced off to camp. Brightpaw was slumped over his back as he entered the camp and was bombarded with questions and cats where all around him "What happened?" "Brightpaw! Is she going to be ok?" When a yowl silenced them all "My kit! My precious kit! What happened to her? Is she dead" Goldensky wailed "Everyone out of the way, now Blazepaw bring Brightpaw into my den and no one else but Goldensky can visit Brightpaw until I say so" Dawnlight meowed and everyone cleared off. "Ok Blazepaw gently place her there" Dapplepaw meowed "Is she going to be ok? He asked "Well first we need to check if anything is broken, but do you mind coming back a bit later, it's a bit crowded in here" Dawnlight meowed from her herb store "Oh. Ok" Blazepaw murmured feeling a bit dejected. It had been 2 sunrises since Brightpaw's incident and everyday Blazepaw paced outside the medicine cat den until he was called on patrol or sent away by Dawnlight or Dapplepaw "Has she woken up yet?" Blazepaw asked Dapplepaw after he had returned from dawn patrol "For the hundredth time, no not yet, if she did wake up I'm sure you'd be the first to know" she answered her tail lashing in annoyance "Oh sorry, would you like me to get you some fresh-kill?" He asked "Yes please" Dawnlight meowed appearing from the herb-store "Anything in particular?" He meowed to the medicine cats "A mouse for me and a thrush for Dawnlight" Dapplepaw answered "Ok" he replied heading over to the fresh-kill pile, which was very large from all the green-leaf prey "What you doing, bro?" A white tom asked "I'm just getting fresh-kill for the medicine cats, what are you doing Snowpaw?" Blazepaw answered not even looking up from the fresh-kill pile "I'm checking on you, I mean you spend every spare second outside the medicine cat den, do you want to become a medicine cat or something?" Snowpaw asked "No, of course not" He replied surprised "I'm just worried about Brightpaw, it is my fault she's in there remember?" He added picking up the mouse and thrush carefully "Oh yeah" Snowpaw meowed "Well see you later, I have a hunting patrol to go on" Snowpaw meowed heading towards Mudpaw, Bluetail and Tigerlegs who must be the rest of the patrol, while Blazepaw on the other hand headed to the medicine cat den "Here is your fresh-kill, I've got to go so bye" Blazepaw meowed to the medicine cats. Blazepaw spent the rest of the day on patrols or training and he was exhausted 'I wonder how Brightpaw is?" He thought about to go check 'Then again Dapplepaw said I'd be the first to know if she was awake, so I'll check tomorrow' he decided and drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys, isn't Blazepaw sweet, I HAVE AN VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! IF YOU SEE GOLDENSKY ANYWHERE ITS JUST SWIFTHEAD (I CHANGED HER NAME) WHY AM I STILL IN CAPS. Thanks guys**

**Me: Blazepaw**

**Blazepaw: Yes**

**Me: Can you do the dis... **

**_Snowpaw pops up_**

**Snowpaw: I want to do the disclaimer**

**Blazepaw: But I'm doing it *Growls***

**Snowpaw: *Growls back***

**_The two toms leap onto each other hissing and scratching with sheathed paws_**

**Me: Dapplepaw, you just do it**

**_Dapplepaw: Fine, the a Erin Hunter Two-legs own Warriors not Brightshadow _**

**_Me: Thanks, bye everyone, I have to sort out two brothers *Rolls up sleeves (Not that cats have sleeves, it's just a figure of speech)*_**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "What where am I?" Brightpaw wondered out loud "You're in Starclan, young one" a voice from behind her meowed and she spun around to see a pretty brown she-cat with white specks and amber eyes "Hello young one" the she-cat meowed and Brightpaw noticed that she had stars shining in her fur "You're.. You're a StarClan cat" She stuttered, eyes widening "Does that mean I'm dead?" she wailed "No, you're not" the she-cat purred "You're just unconscious" the cat silky meow answered "Oh" Brightpaw meowed suddenly curious "Who are you?" She meowed cautiously, sitting down with her tail wrapped neatly around her paws "My name, young one, is Owlstar. I was the leader before Hollystar" the she-cat answered kindly "Why am I here?" Brightpaw asked having the sudden urge to return to her clanmates "A bright shadow will save us from the 'one' guided by darkness" Owlstar recited as if in a trance and all of a sudden she heard thunder and turned around to see a giant wave coming towards her"What? What do you mean?" She asked turning to face Owlstar, except Owlstar was no longer there "Owlstar?! Owlstar?!" She yowled spinning around looking for the familiar brown pelt of the passed leader "We will always be with you" a chorus of voices meowed and everything started to fade. Then Owlstar appeared in front of her "We will always be with you" she repeated "Wait! Wait!" She called but she was already gaining conscious. Blazepaw's POV "Blazepaw, Blazepaw!" The dappled pelt of Dapplepaw came rushing up "What?" Blazepaw asked looking up from his mouse "It's Brightpaw, she's awake!" The medicine cat apprentice meowed excitedly "What?!" He meowed in surprise, he had waited 3 sunrises for her to awake since Brightpaw's accident. He rushed over to the medicine cat den, and entered slowly "Blazepaw?" A soft voice asked as he entered "Yes Brightpaw" He meowed "What are you doing here? And where is my family?" She asked confused, though a little disappointed he answered "I wanted to check on you, you know since it was my fault you are in here and your family is on patrol" "Oh, that's really nice of you but it wasn't all your fault I should have been more careful" She meowed and then mumbled "I'm so hungry" "I'll get you something" he meowed feeling like that was his cue "Oh, you don't have to I can get it myself" she meowed starting to stand up but then collapsed "Brightpaw!" He panicked and ran forward to help her "Its ok, I'm fine" she insisted "No, no you're not" Blazepaw meowed "Now I'm going to get Dawnlight or Dapplepaw and then get you some fresh-kill" he gave her a stern glance "Fine" she sighed and Blazepaw ran out into the clearing to see the medicine cats returning with Goldensky, Ravenflight and Rainpaw right behind them "Dawnlight, Brightpaw just tried to stand up and then collapsed, I think you should check on her" He informed her "My kit!" Goldensky squeaked then rushed over to the den, Ravenflight, Rainpaw and the medicine cats hot on her heels. Blazepaw was going to go to when he remembered Brightpaw was hungry, so he stopped by the fresh-kill pile grabbed a plump vole and headed into the medicine cat den to see Brightpaw being fiercely licked by her mother questioned by her sister and father. Brightpaw turned her head to see Blazepaw and her eyes lit up at the sight of the food "Thanks Blazepaw" She meowed as he placed the vole in front of her "No problem, its the least I could do" He replied realising everyone was watching him "You need to stop blaming yourself, I'm alright now" she meowed looking up from her vole and everyone stared at him as he turned and walked out. He'd only walked outside because his ears were getting hot with embarrassment and it was stuffy in there from all the cats in the den 'Soon they're going to get kicked out' he thought remembering all the times he was kicked out by the annoyed medicine cats and purred in amusement. "Hey bro" A voice Blazepaw new all to well came from behind him "Hey Leopardpaw" he greeted turning around to face his unusually patterned sister "Have you visited Brightpaw yet?" He asked "Yes, I visited her just then" she purred, it had been 3 sunrises since Brightpaw had woken up "Did the medicine cats say when she would be getting out?" He asked "They think in the next couple of days, just until she's stabile again" Leopardpaw answered "Ok thanks" Blazepaw meowed and saw Darkfire beckoning him with her tail "Got to go, I think Darkfire wants me on patrol" He purred to his sister "Ok bye" she meowed waving her tail as he bounded over to Darkfire. Yay! Chappy 9 up! Sorry for the wait guys. Awww Blazepaw is worried about Brightpaw! XD Me: Blazepaw! Disclaimer please Blaze: No Me: Do you want me to kill Brightpaw off? Blaze: Nooo! Fine, Brightshadow does not own Warriors the Erin Hunter Two-legs do Me: Thank you Blaze: Yeah whatever I just couldn't have handled the guilt 


End file.
